1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape holder, and more particularly to a tape holder adapted to dispense tape sections with non-sticky or adhered end portions to facilitate removal thereof from where they are applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesive tapes are not sticky to the hand and can be conveniently used in wrapping. However, once they are adhered to the wrappings, cartons, paper cardboards, etc., they are difficult to tear off due to their sticky properties. It is desirable to have tapes that have non-sticky portions at both ends of tape sections to facilitate removal thereof in a convenient and fast way. FIG. 1 shows tapes sections 1 having non-sticky portions 1A and 1B on a wrapping 2. The non-sticky portions tilt outwardly slightly.
To form such tapes 1, a small portion at either end of the tape section 1 has to be folded to form the non-sticky portion when the tape is dispensed using a tape holder. Or small pieces of paper, etc., are used to stick to the end portions of the tape section 1. These methods of forming the non-sticky end portions cannot be carried out using the tape holder and have to performed manually, which is very inconvenient and slow.